The specification relates to generating a suggestion. In particular, the specification relates to suggesting that a first user join a second user in a social interaction in a social network based at least in part on a context for activities associated with habits of users at a specific time.
Technology makes social interactions easy and fast. For example, a person can find people who like taking pictures and share pictures with them on a social network. A student can find people who study the same class and invite people to join a study group on the social network. However, these social interactions based on common interests can easily fail since the recipients of the invitations can be too busy to respond or the invitation can be for an activity that is not attractive enough for the recipient to accept the invitation.